


Once in a Thousand Years

by Eldanuumea



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldanuumea/pseuds/Eldanuumea
Summary: A poem about Eric's love for Sookie





	Once in a Thousand Years

I have known the beauty of fjords  
in the sharpness of icy winter,  
in the sun-brilliance of golden summer,  
and I have seen meadowflowers  
and tasted honey-wine and  
aged winter ale that sets  
bones afire.  
  
But only once in a thousand years  
have I known beauty such as yours.  
  
I have fought with shield and broadsword,  
hewn through flesh with my axe,  
cleaved enemies as if they were  
made of parchment,  
heard the berserker cry of battle frenzy.  
  
But only once in a thousand years  
have I surrendered - sweet conqueror.  
  
I have watched friends and foe alike  
caught within the unstoppable  
webs of time and fate, vanish down  
into the darkness and dust of the grave,  
and marveled that I could still walk  
this earth and feel - just feel anything.  
  
But only once in a thousand years  
have I truly wanted to feel, just feel you.  
  
I am ancient and jaded and weary  
with the boredom of tedious,  
pointless existence,  
a walking corpse of deadly attraction,  
women and men alike wanting to  
die for one taste of my gift.  
  
But only once in a thousand years  
have I wanted to give in return, to you.  
  
My lover, I live for the day  
you finally understand my need, my obsession  
my burning for that which you alone  
can bestow upon this weary traveler  
through endless time.  
  
Joy. Lover, you are my joy.  
Only once in a thousand years...


End file.
